


The Hunt

by Alannada



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Something hunts in the Dark Kingdom castle.
Relationships: Kunzite/Zoisite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Yaulendil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Yaulendil/gifts).



> Enjoy your nosebleed, dear friend!

It was dark and stormy outside, only some luminescent crystals stuck in the walls sporadically lit the corridor with faint glow that lasted a meter at most. Thunder rolled overhead, but the flash of lightning only made the darkness more apparent.

Only an insane person would want to walk down a set of stairs in the gloomy, chilly castle. Or someone who didn't fear the dark.

His footsteps sounded muffled by the howling winds outside as he walked down the steps, his cape flowing behind him like wings of a fallen angel. His eyes were focused on the shadows in front of him. The darkness was soothing, familiar, welcoming. There was no urgency, no falter in his moves, since there was no far in his heart. 

He loathed the light and the fools that used it to banish all the shadows from their path with it. It felt no room for creativity, for discovery, for improvement. It left all dry and sharp. It was truly a thing for narrow-minded imbeciles that knew no better. He was going to show him the right way, show them the glorious expanse of shadows and darkness, the mysteries hidden from unworthy eyes.

He stopped when a lightning struck nearby, flooding the staircase with the detested light through a window. A thunder shook the castle and a moment of silence followed.

That was when he heard a soft rustle just behind his back. A scent wafted to his nose as a deft hand moved to wrap around his throat from behind. He lifted his chin, the warm, lithe fingers squeezing his throat gently before they stroked his Adam's apple. A warm breath fanned against his ear, making his heart beat faster. He could sense the stranger standing on the step just behind him. All the previous thoughts left his mind in a moment.

"I caught a rabbit," whispered a very amused, pleased voice. The fingers slowly moved down to where the collar of his uniform was loosened. "Mmm..."

He smirked, realizing that the assailant was distracted. In one fluid motion he reached up to grab the wrist of the hand on his throat. Continuing the move he spun around and pulled the hand he held.

"Oh!" In the faint light of a nearby crystal, he saw the surprise on Zoisite's face as he stumbled forward and a second later felt the other man collide with his chest. Immediately, his arms wrapped around the shorter man, capturing him in an iron grip against his broad frame. When a moment later Zoisite looked up, Kunzite smirked.

"It appears to me, that it is the other way around, little fox," he hummed and let one of his hands stroke down Zoisite's spine. The shorter male gripped the front of his uniform, as if afraid his legs wouldn't support his weigh. As if he'd allow him to fall, he thought, amused. "What if it was no rabbit you hunted down and now you became my prey?"

He leaned in and placed a small kiss on the tip of Zoisite's nose, admiring the hot blush spreading over his face.

"Kun... Oh!" Zoisite squeaked when he leaned in again, this time to scoop him up and hold bridal style. He laughed darkly as he turned around to resume walking down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

He glanced down at the man in his arms, his unruly hair barely constrained by his hair tie, his eyes glowing, his lips parted as he gazed up at him. It was tempting to bow his head down and capture those lips in a kiss, but he managed to restrain himself.

"To the white beast's lair, of course," Kunzite chuckled. "You don't expect me to devour my catch in the open, do you?"

His 'prey' didn't struggle, just rested his head on his shoulder, accepting his fate. 

It was a dark, cold and gloomy night, but for at least two denizens of the Dark Kingdom, there was no cold, no despair and no loneliness in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
